


In Memoriam (Goldfish, Memory, Khayman)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finding of Khayman's as he wanders alone on a misty evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam (Goldfish, Memory, Khayman)

At first, Khayman thought that a bleached skeleton had been left on the curb! It glowed brightly in the dark, misty night, with the glare of the neon signs haloing it softly in blue. He was drawn to it and knelt down.

Droplets clung to the mangled white structure. It was a bicycle! Well, it had been, once. Khayman had seen these devices before, he had learned how to ride them through the memories of a victim once. This one was not functional, slumped against the pole, how very like a stake, that it was chained to. Flowers, real and false, decorated its fragile body. There were a few dirty cloth animals as well, pushed into the spokes. A plaque read,

“CYCLIST STRUCK HERE. Rest in Peace”

Khayman put a hand out to touch the weathered sign. People flitted by in a blur, summery fabrics flowing like the fins of goldfish. Perhaps an hour passed, perhaps more. He read the plaque twice, three times, gathering the information about the unfortunate. This was a “ghost bike” in memory of a teenage girl. Absorbing the details: the date of death, the life of this girl.

He sat back in awe. That such things existed, a simple gesture, a reminder that this was the place she had left this earth. Unlike a stone marker in a graveyard, this indicated where this girl had last been alive. Those who visited this place, or even strangers like Khayman, who read her sign, might feel closer to her because of that. Maybe some will take heed and more care in their journeys.

This he would commit to memory. This concept. He stood reverently and bid goodbye to her. He would tell the others of this beautiful thing he had found. A ghost's bike. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Khayman piece, maybe more to follow, he's such a gentle soul, could be fun to try to get under his skin somehow.


End file.
